A Fathers Love
by DuoBat218
Summary: Trunks and Vegeta have never really gotten along. Will it take a death to finally bring a disfunctional family together?


Well this fic is a little strange. Trunks and Vegeta aren't getting a long very well. Until an untimely death. You'll have to read to find out who dies, and what happens!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, so do not sue me I have no money except maybe a penny. *sniff*  
  
  
  
"I hate you!" Trunks screamed running off.  
  
"Do not start with me!" Vegeta started after the five year old but was held back by Bulma.  
  
"Don't hurt him Vegeta, he's just a kid."  
  
"So was Kakarotts spawn, but I beat him good."  
  
"And that makes you proud?" Like she had to ask, because Vegeta's smile all ready suggested it.  
  
Bulma shook her head but didn't move from the path blocking Vegeta from his son. He could have easily moved her, but figured the chase was unworthy of his time and left to train. Bulma sighed and walked into Trunk's room. She knocked on the door but could only hear the sobs of her little boy, so she let herself in. She sat on the bed and pulled his sobbing body towards hers.  
  
"Its not fair *sniffle*" Trunks cried.  
  
"He loves you Trunks, really I know he does." Bulma whispered softly as she tried to calm her son.  
  
"Then why won't he let me train with him?? He says I'm not his son and I'll get in the way!" Bulma almost cried herself. She hated when Vegeta told Trunks that he wasn't his son.  
  
"Its okay, he'll probably say this isn't his either." She said with a smile as she patted her stomach.  
  
"I all ready know it's going to be a boy!" Bulma just smiled at her little boy's sudden outburst.  
  
"Oh I got you a present!" Bulma smiled as she watched Trunks' eyes become very large. Bulma leaned down and picked up the little wrapped present that was hidden beneath his bed. Trunks took the package and opened it and then cried out.  
  
"Another Martial Arts book!!! Thanks mom!!"  
  
He jumped up and hugged her and placed the book on the bed and began studying the moves.  
  
"Oh… so if I put my foot like that…" She heard him say as she left the room.  
  
Chances were he would be out later to show her the moves he learned. He tried to show his father but he was always told to get lost. He would stand outside his father's gravity room and watch his moves. He would always try them. Bulma was right though. Just as she was finishing dinner Trunks came running in.  
  
"Mom watch this cool punch!"  
  
But as Trunks did the move a great ball of energy came out.  
  
"Wow!! That never happened before!"  
  
Bulma shook her head, looking at the hole in the wall. Just then Vegeta walked in sweaty and dirty from training.  
  
"Out of the way brat! Is dinner ready woman?" Bulma sighed and then nodded as she pointed to the table. About halfway through the meal, Vegeta noticed the hole in the wall.  
  
"What happened there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma, taking as an opportunity to let Vegeta know how strong his son was, piped up.  
  
"Trunks did it with his new powers!"  
  
Well that made Vegeta angry and he glared at the boy. Bulma continued on though.  
  
"I really think you should start training him so he can control his powers. Also Gohan started getting his powers about five. No wait, he got them earlier, but that's not the point. VEGETA!" She screamed when she realized he had got across the table and had the boy by the shirt collar.  
  
"You want to train huh? Lets go!" He grabbed his kid and walked outside. He threw Trunks to the ground and received pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Bulma cried out to her husband.  
  
"Stand back woman! If he is a Sayain he can take it!" Vegeta barked out and then he turned to Trunks.  
  
"If you can beat me, I will train you. If not you will continue to be a useless brat, unworthy of being my son."  
  
Trunks knew it was useless. If he beat his father than he wouldn't need to be trained by him. But a five year old against a grown man? He stood up and faced the man he hated to call father.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Sucks? Ok I hope you liked it, so please review!! And I will get the next chapter out soon, yay!! *gives puppy eyes to readers*  
  
  
  
P.S: I have the rights to the word "wonky" Its mine I tell you mine! 


End file.
